Awakening of a Guardian
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: When Validar sends Robin to the rise of the guardians world, he has lost his memory! Robin is then known as Jack Frost. Validar then travels to the same world to defeat his son as Pitch Black. Will Robin aka Jack, remember his past? Will Validar aka Pitch, defeat his son once and for all? I don't own any of characters or worlds in this story.


**Awakening of a Guardian**

 **A Fire Emblem Awakening & Rise of the Guardians Crossover Story **

By: FEAZeldagamer2247

 **Chapter 1**

 **Robin's POV**

Darkness. That's all I saw. Just darkness. It was cold, it was dark, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big, it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. As I was standing on the icy pond, I held my head in pain as I had a huge headache. "You are the perfect vessel for Grima…!" A loud booming voice said in my head. "Gah…! What is this…?! W-Who are you…?!" I stammered. I saw someone in the corner of my eye. A person with black hair that was styled like a bunch of knives, wearing a black robe, with yellowish eyes like a cat came up to me. "W-Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" I shouted. The man came closer, and closer, until I fell into the icy pond. "Gaaaaah!" I shouted. I tried to open my eyes as I heard people talking. "Is he alright Chrom?" asked a female voice. "I'm not sure Lissa… He took a hard blow to his ribs when the enemy attacked…" said Chrom. I fully opened my eyes to see Chrom and Lissa looking at me with a worried expression on their faces. "Ugh… Chrom, Lissa…?" I stammered. "Oh man, thank the gods you're alright…! You had us worried for a second there Robin." said Chrom.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Robin's POV**

"(Sigh… It was just a dream…)" I thought. "Wait, what even happened to me?" I asked. "You don't remember?" asked Lissa. Chrom looked at Lissa and spoke. "It figures, he passed out after he took that blow to the ribs for you Lissa. I'm surprised he finally woke up after three days." said Chrom. I looked at Chrom in shock. "I was out for three days?!" I shouted. Suddenly the headache from my dream came back. I held my head in pain. "Agh…! M-My head…!" I stammered. My vision started to get blurry, and I started to get dizzy. "Robin what's wrong…?!" shouted Chrom. I started to lose my balance sitting up until Lissa caught me. "Robin, what's going on…?! Are you alright…?!" shouted Lissa. "G-Guys…" I stammered. "Hold on, I'll get Libera!" shouted Chrom as he ran to get help. My mind was leaving my body. Before I knew it, I passed out.

 **Chapter 3**

 **? POV**

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was freezing, it was dark, and I was scared. But then, I saw the moon. It was so big, it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. I wondered why I was here and what I was meant to do but, I never knew. Another part of me thought if I ever awoke. As I stared at the moon in awe, I looked down and noticed a staff on the icy ground. I picked it up and to my surprise, it turned most of the wood to frost. I was too surprised that after I saw this, I pointed the tip of the staff to the ground of the icy pond and it produced more ice. I was amazed. I did the same thing to a tree on my right as the staff made ice on the tree. I laughed as I saw this that I ice skated on the icy pond. When I stopped I was sent flying in the sky. I was so amazed until I started falling although the trees broke my fall. I laughed again as I saw a town in the distance. I flew over to the town with my new powers and greeted a few people. I noticed a kid playing with his dog coming towards me so I asked, "Oh hey, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Until, the kid and his dog passed right through me as I felt them. I was shocked. "Hello? Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!" I shouted. No one responded. That's when I gave up asking. A new memory came to me as I walked away from the town. The memory that came to me said, "My name, is Jack Frost." Some of you are asking, "How do I that?" The moon told me so. That's all he ever told me. And that was a long, long, time ago.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Validar's POV**

Heheh… the plan worked perfectly. I sent Robin to an unknown world. I then disguised myself into a different version of my appearance. "This is going to be interesting." I said. I then teleported myself to where my son, Robin was at.

 **Meanwhile in the unknown world…**

Jack was going around the world making snow days for fun. But, little did he know that he was in for a big surprise. Meanwhile at the North Pole, North, or Santa Clause was carving new toys out of ice, until his door burst open. A yeti came in but as he slammed the door he accidentally broke one of North's toys that was still ice. "Ugh… How many times have I told you to knock?!" shouted North. The yeti then explained that something was wrong. "What? The globe?" asked North in concern. As North was coming in the main control room he saw that the lights on the globe were going out. "What is this…?" asked North. All of a sudden, a gust of wind came in the room followed by black sand that was covering the globe. North and the others heard a loud laugh as they saw a shadow pass by. "Can it be…?!" said North. North explained to the elves and the yetis that he was going to get the rest of the guardians together. As all of the other guardians arrived, North explained the situation. "Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch!" said Bunny. "Well, not exactly…" said North. "Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" said Bunny. Sandy the Sandman, made a question mark that was made out of sand, appear above his head. "Heh, you said it Sandy." replied Bunny. "Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." said North. As North and Bunny began arguing, Sandy noticed that the Moon wanted to tell them something. When Sandy finally got their attention, the Man in the moon made a shadow appear in the moonlight. "It is Pitch…" replied Bunny. "Manny, what must we do?" asked North. The moonlight then shined on a large stone in the middle of the room, making a huge crystal appear out of it. "Hey guys, do you know what this means?" asked Tooth the Tooth Fairy. "He's chosen a new guardian." replied North. "I wonder who it's going to be… Hmm.. maybe the Leprechaun?" asked Tooth. An image appeared inside of the crystal, showing a man who looked around eighteen years old, wearing a blue hoodie, with brown pants, carrying a staff in his hand. "Jack frost." said North.

 **Chapter 5**

Jack went to go see a kid named Jamie, who Jack, tried to make Jamie believe in him. Jack flew to the top of a barn to talk to the Man in the Moon. "There's something I'm doing wrong. Can you just tell me what it is? Because i've tried everything and no one ever sees me…" explained Jack. The moon didn't respond. Jack looked at the moon once more. "(Sigh…), You put me here. The least you could do is tell me, tell me why?" asked Jack. Once again, the moon didn't respond. Jack then flew off as he walked on the powerlines to think. As Jack continued walking, he noticed golden sand moving into nearby homes. "Heh, right on time Sandman." said Jack as he touched one of sand's trail making a sand dolphin appear. Meanwhile, in a certain home of a little girl, a force of evil was going to prepare his plan… (The girl's dream was about a unicorn. "I just thought that the readers would like to know that if you haven't seen the Rise of the guardians movie. Anyway back to the story…") "Aww, I thought I heard the clippity, clop of a unicorn… What an adorable dream... Yet, I wonder… Why there's only one thing missing, a touch fear…" said Pitch as he touched the dream, making it turn black. The black sand then changed form into a man who looked around twenty years old, wearing royal medieval clothes, with a sword sheathed at his side. "Heheh, what a neat little nightmare… Now, I want you to go tell the others, that the wait is over…" said Pitch. The warrior nodded and flew into the night sky to turn the other children's dreams into nightmare warriors. Pitch then reappeared from the shadows outside in a dark ally. Pitch looked at the moon and spoke. "Don't look at me like that old friend. You must have known this day would come. My nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?" said Pitch.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jack's POV**

As I was still admiring the dreams that were going into each home, I noticed that some of the sand that the Sandman had produced were turning black. "(What's going on?)" I thought to myself. I quickly saw a black blur go right past me. I flew to wherever it went. As I followed it, I ended up in a dark ally. "You can't escape…" said a voice in the distance. I quickly turned around to see a person made out of black sand. "What in the world…?" I stammered. I then held my head in pain. "Gah…! W-What the-?! Who are you…?!" I shouted. My head was hurtting so bad that I passed out.

 **Timeskip: Fire Emblem Awakening World**

 **Chrom's POV**

I ran and got one of our healer's Libra. As we both went into Robin's tent, Lissa looked at us with worry. "Robin passed out! What should we do?!" asked Lissa. "Hmm… its like some sort of spell was cast on him… Don't worry, I can help him." said Libra. Libra the healed Robin with his staff. "It'll take awhile but, he'll be fine." explained Libra. "Alright, thank you Libra." I replied. "Its no trouble at all Chrom. I'm happy to help." said Libra. After when night came to Ylisse, Lissa was watching Robin all night as he recovered. Robin opened his eyes to see Lissa looking at him. "Ugh… My head…" stammered Robin. "Hey sleepyhead. How you feeling?" asked Lissa. "Hey Lissa, is robin awake?" I asked. "Yes Chrom, come on in." said Lissa. I entered Robin's tent to see him sitting up on his sleeping bag. "Hey Robin, you feeling alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm doing okay but, I just had this dream again though…" said Robin. "A dream? Was it a memory?' asked Lissa. Robin explained the whole dream. "Then I fell into the icy lake, and that's when I woke up. But that dream,... it felt so real…" said Robin. "Hmm… that is strange…" I replied. Robin looked at me and spoke. "I've been in this bed so long so, I'm going to take a walk." said Robin. Lissa and I both nodded. Robin then went out to take a walk.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Robin's POV**

That dream still worried me. Why was that? As I was walking through the forest, I felt like someone was watching me. "Is something wrong son…?" I heard someone say. I knew I had my sword, so I quickly turned around and swung my sword towards whoever spoke to me. But my sword missed as someone moved away from my sword strike. "What do you want Validar…?" I asked with a annoyed attitude. Validar gave me an evil smile. "I'm just here to see you. So, how's your wound?" asked Validar. "You should know, it was one of your soldiers that attacked me." I replied stubbornly. "I'm just here to give you a gift." said Validar. "I'm not interested. Just leave me alone." I replied. "Not so fast!" shouted Validar. Validar grabbed me with some kind of magic. "Gah…! Dammit Vaidar, let me go!" I shouted. Validar gave me another evil smile. "If you want to be alone, I have the perfect place…" said Validar. Validar then made a portal as I saw some sort of village through it. "If you want to be alone, then why don't you travel here?!" shouted Validar. Validar then through me into the portal.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Jack's POV**

I woke up slowly as I saw Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy looking at me. "I should have just left you there, mate! But be thankful that I helped you out…!" said Bunny. "Heh, thanks for the help. I just hope you're still not mad about-!" I said as Bunny cut in. "Oh, I'm still mad about that! And do you forget it…!" replied Bunny. I realized that I was at the North Pole. "Why am I here?" I asked. "I'll tell you, because now you're a Guardian!" said North. After North said that, all chaos broke through. The elves started playing music, the yetis danced with torches, and North got handed a book. All of this was so stressful, that I raised my staff and pounded it on the floor. Ice produced on some of the ground as everyone stared at me in shock. "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" I asked annoyed. North laughed as we all stared at him. "(Is this a joke?)" I thought. "Of course you do… music!" shouted North. "No music!" I shouted. One of the elves holding a musical horn, threw it on the ground and walked away. "I'm sorry but, what you all do it's not me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times… I'm not a Guardian." I explained. "Heh, that's exactly what I said!" said Bunny with a teasing attitude. North gave Bunny a dirty look. "Jack I don't think you understand what it is we do…" said Tooth as she flew to the globe. "Each of those lights is a child." said Tooth. "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." said North. Tooth then looked in my mouth at my teeth. "Tooth, fingers out of his mouth." said North. "Oh, sorry… they're beautiful." said Tooth. "Okay, no more wishy-washy, Pitch is out they're doing who knows what!" said North. "You mean the boogie man?" I asked. "Yes, when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." said North. "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." I replied. "Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen, by man and moon." said North. I stood frozen in shock. (And no this is not a joke…) "What?" I asked. "Last night Jack, he chose you." said Tooth. I looked at the moon in confusion. "Man and moon… wait, he talks to you…" I said.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Jack's POV**

"You see? You cannot say "no" it is destiny." said North. I kept staring at the moon in confusion. "Why wouldn't he tell me that himself? Ugh… after three hundred years this is his answer? To spend eternity with you guys, cooped up in some club, thinking of new ways to bribe kids?! No, no, no, that's not for me! No offence." I explained. "How is that not offensive? You know what I think, I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know to bring joy to children anyway?" asked Bunny as he scratched his ear with his foot. "Um, you ever heard of a "snow day?" I know it's not some "hard boiled egg" but, kids have liked what I do." I replied. "But none of believe in you do they? See, you're invisible, mate. Its like you don't even exist." said Bunny. "(Gasp!), Bunny enough." said Tooth. "Nope, the kangaroo's right." I said. "T-The what? What'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate." replied Bunny. "Oh, and I thought this whole time you were, if you're not a kangaroo? What are you?" I said. "I'm a Bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." replied Bunny. All of a sudden, I started to have another huge headache. "Gah…! M-My head…!" I stammered. I almost collapsed until Tooth caught me. "Jack, are you alright?!" asked Tooth. "I-I'm, Gaaaah!" I shouted. I looked at my right hand as I saw some kind of purple mark on it. My hand shook rapidly as the mark glowed bright purple. "Heheheh,... Do you like the present I gave you?" I heard a voice say.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Chrom's POV**

"Robin?! Where are you?!" I shouted. Something in my gut told me to head towards the woods for some reason. "Milord, over here! Quickly!" shouted Frederick. I ran over to see Frederick holding something in his hand. "Frederick, did you find him?" I asked. "I fear that something terrible has happened milord…" said Frederick. Frederick handed me a piece of cloth. As I looked at it, I saw the mark of Grima on the black cloth. "No,... He can't be,...!" I stammered. Validar, this was his doing…! "Dammit Validar!" I shouted. Why didn't I see this earlier?! Robin's been kidnapped…! I should have been with him! "Awakener, the one you call Robin is not in this world…" said a voice. All of a sudden, a woman appeared before us. "Naga? What the-?!" I stammered. "Heed me Awakener… Robin is is another realm… So is the one called Validar…" explained Naga. "W-What realm?! Is Robin alright?!" I asked. "His is alive but alas, he has suffered from amnesia once again… Validar has done this in order to defeat him once and for all…" said Naga. I was shocked. "Can you take us to the realm where Robin is?" I asked. Naga shook her head. "Forgive me Awakener, I don't have the power to do that… This is Robin's battle to face…" said Naga. "Robin…" I stammered. "I must go Awakener… The only thing we can do is wait… Farewell…" said Naga. Naga then disappeared. "(Robin, we're counting on you… Stay alive…)" I thought to myself. Frederick and I then walked back to camp to explain the bad news.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jack's POV**

"Gah…! W-What's this mark on my hand…?!" I shouted. "Jack, stay back. Pitch, what are you doing to him?!" shouted North. Pitch reappeared on the globe. "I'm simply reminding him his true fear…" replied Pitch. "Gaaaah…! Pitch what have you done to me?!" I shouted. "How does it feel?! To remember nothing?! To lose your memory once again?!" shouted Pitch. "What are you talking about?!" I shouted. "Perhaps you'll find out soon enough…" said Pitch. Pitch then disappeared into a puff of black sand. My headache instantly stopped. "Jack, are you okay?" asked Tooth. "I-I'm fine now…" I said. "(Pitch… why was he doing this?! What did he mean about how I lost my memories "once again?!)" I thought. I picked up my staff off the ground. "Jack, walk with me. We need to talk." said North.

 **Timeskip: Fire Emblem Awakening World**

 **Chrom's POV**

I prepared a meeting for the Shepherds. And, I told everyone the news about Robin. "What?! He's in a different world?!" shouted Lissa. "Validar did this to him?!" shouted Ricken. "What do we do?!" shouted Stahl. "Everyone, listen to me! I have a plan!" I shouted. Everyone began to stop panicking and stood in silence. "We'll have our mages create a portal big enough for one person to go find Robin. But, the spell is advanced so we'll have to let each of the mages rest until they have enough strength to create another. That's how we'll find Robin. Now, all in favor of this plan raise your hand." I explained. Everyone rose their hands for the vote. "And all not in favor don't raise your hand." I said. Thankfully, no one rose their hand for that part of the vote. "Alright. All mages please come forward." I said. Our mages, Ricken, Miriel, Tharja, and Henry came forward. "Don't worry Captain, we got this!" said Ricken.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Chrom's POV**

Ricken and the others then made a portal appear. "Everyone, I'll go first. Make sure that no one gets hurt." I replied. I then went through the portal. As I went through, I realized that wherever I was, it was freezing. All I saw on the horizon was mountains of snow. "(Come on Chrom, if you don't get moving, you'll die out here…)" I told myself. I then began walking. After what felt like two hours, the coldness of the blizzard that came was rapidly growing. "(T-They're has to be some shelter somewhere…)" I thought. My vision began to blur. "(I-It's no use… T-The blizzard is too strong…)" I told myself. I then collapsed to the snowy ground, and blacked out.

 **Timeskip: Rise of the Guardians World**

 **Jack's POV**

"Is this going to take long North?" I asked. "Oh not at all… this talk will be very-!" said North until Tooth came. "Guys, someone needs our help!" said Tooth. "Calm down Tooth, what's wrong?" asked North. "I was just heading to the Tooth palace, until I saw someone collapsed not far from here!" shouted Tooth. "Tooth, show us quickly!" I replied. Tooth showed us where someone was collapsed. I looked at the man collapsed in shock. He looked about twenty years old, he had dark blue hair, he wore clothes like from the medieval ages, he had some kind of tattoo on his right shoulder, and he had a sword which was on the snow ground. "Quickly, get him inside!" said North.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Chrom's POV**

I thought I was dead. No really, D-E-A-D. That is, until I heard voices. "Is he going to be okay?" I heard a female voice say. "I think he will. If it wasn't for you, he would have been frozen to death." I heard another voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see people looking at me. "Ugh… What happened…?" I asked. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake, mate! You had us worried for a sec there!" someone said. I fully opened my eyes and saw a rabbit that was the size of a man. "Well, that's it, I'm dead." I said to myself. "No, you're not dead. And yes, the talking kangaroo is real." A man with white hair said. "Wait…, I know that voice anywhere…" I replied. I looked at the man with white hair. "Robin, is that you?" I asked. The man looked at me in a confused way. "Who? I'm not sure who you're talking about but, I'm Jack Frost." said Jack. This was unexpected. Jack Frost? What's with that name? I got out of the bed I was in, and walked over to "Jack." "Jack, let me see you're right hand for a second." I replied. "Oh, well okay…?" said Jack. I looked at "Jack's" right hand, to see the mark of Grima on it. "It is you! Robin, you have no idea how long it took me to find you!" I replied. "Okay, hold up, slow down, what are you talking about?" asked Jack. "Wait, don't you remember me Robin? It's me Chrom! We're friends remember?" I asked. "Just hold on! I don't know you! You must be referring to someone else!" shouted Jack. I couldn't believe it. Robin really doesn't remember me… he doesn't remember anything… Nothing at all…

 **Chapter 14**

 **Jack's POV**

"(What was this guy's problem?)" I thought to myself. "Okay, um, Chrom is it? No offence but, I really don't who you're referring to, but whoever it is, I'm not this "Robin" person you know. But, we would be glad to help you to find your friend." I explained. Chrom gave me a confused look that said, "(What in the world happened to you? Have you gone insane?)" "Robin, I know you don't remember me but, we were friends. I found you collapsed in the middle of a field with amnesia. After you helped us defeat the mad king Gangrel, we became best friends instantly." explained Chrom. North looked at Chrom and spoke. "Is what you're saying is true?" asked North. Chrom nodded. "I swear on my life it's true." replied Chrom. I was confused and shocked. "(Chrom… the name did ring a bell… Wait, what am I saying? I'm Jack Frost! Besides he doesn't have any proof this "Robin" exists!)" I told myself. "So, what does this "Robin" person look like then?" I asked. North walked over to the globe and searched. An image appeared above the console, showing a man about the same age as I was wearing a black-purplish tactation robe, his hair was white like mine. "Is this him Chrom?" asked Tooth. Chrom nodded. "Yes, that's Robin." replied Chrom. I then noticed something on Robin's hand. "Wait, North zoom in on Robin's right hand." I said.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Pitch's POV**

 **Coming Soon!**


End file.
